Chipmunk Tour Saga: Come and Follow Me
by William Raymer
Summary: Book one of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Alvin and company meet Number 5 from Short Circuit and become embroiled in a plot for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book I: "Come and Follow Me"_

(formerly titled _"The Moment of Truth"_)

by William Raymer

First, a note from the author:

_Recently, Jeanette's Library, an _Alvin and the Chipmunks___fan fiction site I write for, opened a "Suggestions Page," where authors can suggest possible cross-over storylines involving the _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ characters and characters from other TV shows or movies. _

_In preparing to start this series, I decided to hit the "Suggestions Page" for ideas and found enough ideas to use in each of the five stories I have planned for the _Chipmunk Tour Saga_. To start, I decided to take one of the suggestions and have Johnny 5 and company from Tri-Star Pictures' _Short Circuit_ duology meet Alvin, Brittany and the rest. However, I have tweaked the original suggestion to fit within the continuity I established in _"Into the Mystic."

_Please enjoy. _

_William Raymer_

_Yuma, Arizona USA _

_7 January 2008_

This story takes place one month after Alvin and Brittany's wedding, as depicted in _Alvin & Brittany: "Into the Mystic."_

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof, Lizzie McGuire and Ren and Louis Stevens are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of BVS Entertainment/BVS International N.V./Toei Company, Ltd.

The characters Stephanie Speck, Newton Crosby, Schroeder, Ben Jahrvi and Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_are the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The characters Jason Archer and Melinda Crosby are my personal property.

As for the pre-existing characters...NO MONEY IS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

PROLOGUE

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

A large blue craft rested in a field. On the Bridge of the craft-the Astro Megaship Mark II, Max Goof-the Red Toon Force Power Ranger-smiled as the voice of D.E.C.A., the ship's artificial intelligence, came on the speakers.

"_Max, the vehicle you asked me to keep an eye out for has arrived,_" D.E.C.A.'s voice said. "Put your external sensors on the main viewer, D.E.C.A.," Max said.

The main viewer filled with the image of a red pickup truck pulling up to the Megaship's landing site. A young male chipmunk dressed in red was the first to disembark from the truck. He walked around the front of the truck and opened the passenger's side front door. A young female chipmunk dressed in alternating stripes of pink got out.

The male and female chipmunks gave a hand signal to Max. "D.E.C.A., open the land vehicle deployment bay and ready a garage for Alvin and Brittany's truck." "_Acknowledged_," D.E.C.A. said.

Down in the reception area, Alvin Seville, lead singer of the popular music group The Chipmunks, smiled at then kissed his wife, Brittany.

Roxanne Goof, Max's wife and Pink Toon Force Power Ranger, smiled. "Welcome aboard, guys," Roxanne said. "Thanks, Roxanne," Alvin said. "So, where's the first stop on the tour?" Roxanne asked.

"New York City at Madison Square Garden," Brittany said, checking her PDA. Alvin's brothers, Simon and Theodore, walked up to where Alvin, Brittany and Roxanne were standing. "New York? Well, isn't that where Johnny 5 lives?" Theodore said. "I've always wanted to meet him."

"Who?" Simon said. Theodore wheeled around and looked at Simon with a shocked look on his face. "Simon! You claim to be a science expert and yet you don't know of America's first-and so far only-robotic citizen?" he asked. Simon shook his head.

Theodore turned to a nearby D.E.C.A. access panel. "D.E.C.A., give us all the information you have about Nova Robotics, the S.A.I.N.T. Program and Johnny 5," Theodore said.

"_The Strategic Artificially Intelligent Nuclear Transport, or S.A.I.N.T., program was undertaken by the robotics division of the American technology firm Nova Laboratories as a possible weapon for the United States to use against various hostile threats around the world,_" D.E.C.A. said.

"_In 1986, 5 S.A.I.N.T. prototypes were built by Nova under the guidance of their designer, Dr. Newton Crosby, pH d. After a demonstration for representatives of various world governments, a lightning bolt struck the recharging stations of the 5 prototypes. Only one prototype, Number 5, was damaged. However, the damage turned out to be the awakening of a conscience within Number 5. The unit escaped, where he soon met with Stephanie Speck, a catering truck driver and animal caretaker_," D.E.C.A. continued.

On a nearby display screen, D.E.C.A. flashed pictures of each particular in the story. "_Number 5 and Ms. Speck were chased by Nova's crack security team, led by Oliver Schroeder. Schroeder's main goal was simply to destroy Number 5. Stephanie and Number 5 were also chased by Dr. Crosby and his assistant, Ben Jahrvi, but Crosby and Jahrvi's objective was simply to investigate what happened to the robot. After Crosby was convinced of Number 5's sentience, Crosby and Speck were determined to help Number 5."_

"_In a final confrontation with Schroeder and his men, Number 5 was apparently destroyed. However, it was later revealed that the Number 5 unit Schroeder's men destroyed was simply a replica-made by the _real_ Number 5 out of spare parts in a Nova truck. Two years later, Dr. and Mrs. Crosby _(Newton and Stephanie)_ sent Number 5-who by now had taken the moniker 'Johnny 5'-to New York, so he could help Ben Jahrvi with his latest business venture. Johnny 5 helped apprehend a gang of jewel thieves and helped Ben-and himself-to become American citizens. Johnny 5 continues to live in New York to this very day,_" D.E.C.A. finished.

"I still cannot believe this _Johnny 5_ is sentient," Simon said. "Well, you'll get a chance to find out," Max said. "I just got a phone call for Alvin and Brittany, from Johnny 5 himself." Max handed a cell phone to Alvin.

"Hello, this is Alvin Seville," Alvin said. "_Hello, Mr. Seville. This is Johnny 5. I heard the first stop on your _Chipmunk Adventure _anniversary tour is here in New York,_" Johnny 5 said. "Yes, it is, Mr. Five," Alvin said.

"_Well, I would like to join you guys,_" Johnny said. "In what capacity?" Alvin said. "_Well, as you can guess, I am good with technology, so I can handle any problems with your equipment._" Alvin smiled. "Well, I can put you through to my wife, Brittany. She's in charge of backstage management," he said.

Alvin handed the phone to Brittany, then turned to his brothers. "What did he want, Alvin?" Theodore said. Alvin sighed. "Well, Mr. Five wants to come and work for us," Alvin said. Simon's eyes widened. Alvin saw the gesture and smiled. "He doesn't want to sing, Simon," he said. "He only wants to come on board and be our tech guy."

Brittany closed the phone and handed it back to Max. "Johnny said he'd meet us at the New York Public Library. Said that was the best way to get some extra _input_ on us," Brittany said.

Alvin turned to D.E.C.A. "D.E.C.A., are all personnel present and accounted for?" Alvin said. "_Affirmative, Alvin,_" D.E.C.A. said. Max turned to a comm panel. "Then, D.E.C.A., take off and set course for New York City, max safe atmospheric speed," Max said. "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said.

The blue engine nozzles at the back of the Megaship lit up as the ship took off. The _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary tour was underway.

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Jason Archer left KISS-FM's studios after another successful broadcast of _Jason's Jam-Time_, when suddenly, two masked men lunged out from an alley and grabbed Jason.

One of the men put a chloroform-soaked rag over Jason's mouth. Jason fell limp. The leader of the masked men chuckled. "You're our bargaining chip, Mr. Archer," the man said. "If your girlfriend wants to see you again, she'll tell her father to make some new S.A.I.N.T. Prototypes for me, so I can take my revenge on that damn Number 5!"

The leader pulled his ski mask off after getting into a black van parked in the nearby alley. Oliver Schroeder started laughing again. His plan was underway.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alvin woke up to hear a Detroit radio station's hourly news report. "_I'm Michael Lazar with WROC radio reporting the top news around the nation on the hour. Our top story comes to us from Los Angeles. KISS-FM radio disc jockey Jason Archer, whose _Jason's Jam-Time_ morning show is syndicated here in Detroit on WROC, was reported missing when he failed to report to the studio for today's broadcast. CNN Headline News reporter Sibila Vargas, who subbed for Archer today, had this to say._"

"_Well, I spoke to Archer's girlfriend, Melinda Crosby, and she revealed to me that she had received a letter from the individuals who apparently kidnapped Jason. She said that the letter demanded that Crosby's father, noted robotics scientist Dr. Newton Crosby, build five S.A.I.N.T. Prototypes, whatever that meant. If Dr. Crosby didn't, the letter said that the kidnappers would kill Jason._"

The transmission was interrupted when D.E.C.A.'s voice came on the comm. "_Alvin, I am picking up an urgent transmission from the vicinity of Gresham, Oregon_," D.E.C.A. said. "Put it through," Alvin said.

"_Hello? Is anyone out there?_" a voice said. "Jason? Is that you?" Alvin said. "_Yeah, it's me, Alvin,_" Jason said. "_Listen, I escaped from Schroeder and his men. I'm hiding in some kind of underground bunker._"

"But, if you're hiding in an underground bunker, how can you be talking to me now?" Alvin asked. "_Well, I found these three robots in the bunker, along with a strange green dagger,_" Jason said. "'Green dagger,'" Alvin repeated in a whisper.

Another voice came over the speakers. "_I think I can answer that_," it said. "Max? You've been hearing all this?" Alvin said. "_Yeah,_" Max said. "_Jason, I think you might have found the long-lost Dragon Dagger, source of the powers of the Green Toon Force Power Ranger._"

"D.E.C.A., reverse course to Gresham, Oregon! Take us to hyperspeed if you have to!" Alvin said. "_Affirmative_," D.E.C.A. said. The deck under Alvin's feet rumbled as the Megaship altered course and accelerated.

A few hours later, the Megaship landed on the outskirts of Gresham, Oregon. On the Megaship's Bridge, Alvin watched on the viewscreen as one of the Megaship's land vehicle deployment bays opened, admitting six motorcycles. Alvin smiled as the Toon Force Rangers drove off.

A sound came from the back of the Bridge. Alvin turned and saw Brittany. "Alvin, don't you think we should contact Johnny 5 and tell him what's going on?" Brittany asked. "Yeah," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., open a channel to Mr. Johnny 5, New York City, New York." "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said.

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Johnny 5 heard the phone ring in the house/factory he shared with friends Ben Jahrvi and Fred Ritter. "Hello?" he said. "_Johnny, this is Alvin Seville, calling from aboard the Astro Megaship, currently landed outside Gresham, Oregon_," Alvin said.

"_Gresham, Oregon? I haven't been there since Stephanie and Dr. Newton Crosby left for Montana_," he thought. "What's going on, Alvin? You were supposed to meet me at the Public Library half an hour ago," he said out loud.

"_Did you hear about Jason Archer, the radio disc jockey who was kidnapped in L.A. a few days ago?_" Alvin asked. "Yes, I do," Johnny said. "_Well, he escaped and found three robots in an underground bunker. From his description, I can only conclude that they are three of the other four S.A.I.N.T. prototypes_," Alvin said.

Johnny let out the mechanical equivalent of a gasp. "Moe, Larry and Curly?" Johnny said. "_You named them after the Three Stooges?_" Alvin said. "Yeah, when I reprogrammed them 21 years ago as part of a plan to keep Schroeder off our backs," Johnny said.

"_Well, we need you here to help us,_" Alvin said. "_Our Megaship has a teleportation system. Stand by for transport._"

Johnny heard a door open. Ben Jahrvi walked in. "Number Johnny 5, who are you on the phone with?" he asked. "People who need our input," Johnny said.

Minutes later, Johnny and Ben resolved on board the Astro Megaship. "Welcome aboard, Johnny 5," Alvin said. "I assume your friend is Ben Jahrvi, co-developer of the S.A.I.N.T. Project."

Johnny nodded. "_Alvin, the Rangers are returning to the ship with Jason Archer and the S.A.I.N.T. robots,_" D.E.C.A. said. "Good," Alvin said. "Once they are safely aboard, set course for Bozeman, Montana." "_Acknowledged_," D.E.C.A. said.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Newton Crosby smiled as his wife, the former Stephanie Speck, walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Hey, Steph," Newton said. But, before Stephanie could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie, is that you?" a voice said. "Number 5?!" Stephanie said as she stood up and ran to the door. She opened it, revealing Johnny 5. "Number 5! I don't believe it. When did you get here?" she asked. "Just a few minutes ago," Johnny said.

"What do you mean, 'just a few minutes ago?'" Stephanie said. "I came here on the Astro Megaship," Johnny said. Johnny stepped aside to reveal the now-seven Toon Force Power Rangers. "Dr. Crosby, Mrs. Crosby, there is something we need to discuss," the Green Ranger said.

"Jason Archer, the radio disc jockey who was kidnapped outside L.A. three days ago, was kidnapped by Oliver Schroeder," the Red Ranger said. Dr. Crosby turned pale at the mentioning of his former arch-enemy. "The ransom note received by Jason's girlfriend-your daughter Melinda, if I remember correctly-stated that if you did not build some new S.A.I.N.T. prototypes, she would never see him again."

"But, he escaped. He found three robots like Johnny 5 in a bunker just outside Gresham, Oregon," the Pink Ranger said. "The Three Stooges," Johnny added. Dr. Crosby smiled as he remembered the three re-programmed S.A.I.N.T. robots acting like the Three Stooges.

"Well, we need to go see if Melinda is all right," Stephanie said. "If Schroeder knows Jason escaped, he may go after Melinda next! Mel e-mailed me and said that she's waiting in line for _The Price is Right_ at this moment."

"Right," Max said. "D.E.C.A., set course for The Bob Barker Studio-Stage 33-at CBS Television City. Once we are 1,000 feet above the stage, hold hover position. Engage once we are aboard." "_Affirmative_," D.E.C.A. said.

Later, aboard the Megaship, Newton and Stephanie sat in a couple of chairs at the Bridge Science station as the Megaship took off. "Dr. Crosby, a moment of your time, sir," the Green Ranger said. "Of course, Green Ranger. What do you want to talk about?" Crosby asked.

"I was asked to relay a message to you by Jason Archer just prior to his kidnapping. He asked me that if I should ever meet you before he did, he asked me to ask you for Melinda's hand in marriage," the Green Ranger said.

"Mel does love Jason," Stephanie said to Newton. Then, Stephanie turned to the Green Ranger. "Green Ranger. if you see him again, tell Jason that he has our blessing."

"You just did," the Green Ranger said. "Green Ranger, power down!" A flare of green light removed the Green Ranger's suit from Jason's body. "My fellow Rangers told me that if we're to work together against Schroeder, we should let you know who we really are," Jason said, removing the green dagger he found in the bunker with the Three Stooges from his belt.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked Jason, gesturing to the dagger in Jason's hands. "This is the Dragon Dagger," Jason said. "Since I found it, I've been a Toon Force Power Ranger. D.E.C.A., this is a Alpha-Priority Override. Describe the identities of all seven Toon Force Power Rangers."

"_Identify for voice-print and retinal scan,_" D.E.C.A. said. "Archer, Jason Kennedy, Green Toon Force Power Ranger," Jason said. A scanner on the Science station glowed red as D.E.C.A. scanned Jason's retina. Finally, the display lit up with "Identity Positive-Archer, Jason K." and D.E.C.A. said, "_Security scan approved_."

"Display on main viewer," Jason said. The image on the main viewer changed to a collection of seven images. "_The Toon Force Power Rangers have sworn to uphold justice against all who threaten it: Maximillian Goof, Red Toon Force Ranger; Roxanne Martin-Goof, Pink Toon Force Ranger; Ren Stevens, Yellow Toon Force Ranger; Louis Stevens, Blue Toon Force Ranger; Jett Jackson, Black Toon Force Ranger; Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire, White Toon Force Ranger; and Jason Archer, Green Toon Force Ranger,_" D.E.C.A. said.

Jason got an idea. "D.E.C.A., it is my understanding that the morphers used by the Space Rangers are stored in a vault on this ship. Is that correct?" Jason asked. "_Affirmative_," D.E.C.A. said. "Then, reprogram Morphers 4, 5 and 6 to the following specifications and summon the other Toon Force Rangers, the Chipmunks and Chipettes to the Power Vault. It's time to crack it open," Jason said.

Down in the bowels of the ship, Max tapped a few keys on the keypad set into the bulkhead, then turned a wheel on the door. "_Vault temperature returning to normal_," D.E.C.A. said. "_It is safe to enter._"

Steam poured from the open vault as the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Toon Force Rangers walked in. On a pedestal in the center of the room rested six morphers. Each morpher rested on a colored wedge. The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked up to the pedestal and, one by one, reached for the morpher on their trademark color's wedge.

"Now, guys, Schroeder and his men must be looking for Melinda. We need to find her first," Max said. "Toon Force Rangers, it's Morphin' Time!"

"**Red Ranger Power!**" Max said.

"**Pink Ranger Power!**" Roxanne said.

"**Blue Ranger Power!**" Louis said.

"**Yellow Ranger Power!**" Ren said.

"**Black Ranger Power!**" Jett said.

"**White Ranger Power!**" Lizzie said.

"**Green Ranger Power!**" Jason said.

The suits of the seven Toon Force Rangers appeared in seven colored flashes of light. Alvin looked at the morpher on his wrist. "Guys, gals, are you all ready?" One by one, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor nodded.

"All right, then," Alvin said. "Let's Rocket!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes opened their morphers and dialed "3-3-5" on their keypads. The six Neo-Space Rangers appeared. "D.E.C.A., confirm that the Astro Morphers are activated," Max said.

"_Confirmed_," D.E.C.A. said. "_Astro Morphers are on-line and functioning within normal parameters._" "Then," Max said, "I turn the Astro Megaship Mark II over to you, Alvin. Andros told me to keep an eye on the Megaship until such time as the Neo-Astro Morphers were engaged for the first time. However, we still intend to go on tour with you guys."

"Right, Max," Alvin said. "All right. D.E.C.A., what is our present heading?" "_Our present heading reads as 1,000 feet above Stage 33 at CBS Television City, Los Angeles, California. We are hovering above the studio, as ordered._"

"Steady on that," Alvin said. "Now, Rangers, here's what we're gonna do..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

June 5th, 2007 would be a day where everything would change. Alvin sat on the Bridge of the Astro Megaship and watched on the viewscreen as hundreds of people were gathered on the sidewalk below in anticipation of Bob Barker's final taping as host of _The Price Is Right_.

Jason knew that his girlfriend, Melinda, was down there and possibly a target of the enraged Oliver Schroder. "D.E.C.A., are you finished scanning the DNA sample I gave you?" Jason asked. "_Affirmative_," D.E.C.A. said.

Jason walked over to a control panel. "Then place the current location of that individual on screen X-333," he said. The specified screen filled with the image of Melinda being interviewed by a KCBS (Los Angeles' local CBS network affiliate) reporter.

"Good. She's all right," Jason said. He then turned to Alvin. "But, I'd feel more at ease about Mel after we get rid of that son-of-a-bitch Schroeder." "I understand how it feels to have your girlfriend in a situation of danger without being able to do something about it," Alvin said.

Alvin looked over at Brittany, who was talking to Johnny 5 about what job Johnny would have on the tour. D.E.C.A.'s voice came on the pickups. "_Alert! Alert! I have lost contact with Melinda Crosby!_" Jason turned back to the screen, where a big red "CONTACT LOST" label covered the monitor. "Max, Alvin, we need to move!"

"Right!" Max said. "Alvin, care to do the honors?" Alvin nodded, then picked up his helmet. "Back to Action!" Alvin yelled before the Toon Force Rangers and the Neo-Space Rangers teleported into the action zone.

Down on the sidewalk outside of the Bob Barker Studio, chaos reigned as the Rangers resolved from the teleport beams. "What happened?" the Red Neo-Space Ranger said to a young man with black hair wearing a _PriceIs Right_ logo t-shirt.

"I don't know," the young man, identified on his price tag/name tag as "David," said. "One moment, that young woman who is hanging out with the guy from _Jason's Jam-Time_ was being interviewed by KCBS, then the next moment, she's being carried away by these guys in ninja suits!"

"Well, don't worry, David," the Red Toon Force Ranger said. "We'll find her." "Gordo, is that you?" the White Toon Force Ranger said. "Lizzie?" David said. "Is _that_ you?"

The White T.F. Ranger walked up to David and took off her helmet. "It _is _you," David said. "We have a good feeling where the victim is, so..." Lizzie started to say before Roxanne jabbed her with an elbow to the ribs. Lizzie quickly put her helmet back on.

CBS security guards were approaching the site. "Toon Force Rangers! Thank God you're here!" the lead guard said. The Red T.F. Ranger nodded. "You can tell Mr. Barker that we're on the case and that he can carry on with his final show as per scheduled," he said. "'Cause after all, the show must go on."

The Toon Force and Neo-Space Rangers teleported away amidst the cheers of those in line. David smiled as he saw the white teleport trail disappear into the endless blue sky. "Be careful, Lizzie," David whispered.

Back aboard the Astro Megaship, the twelve Rangers resolved in the equipment bay. "Max, we'll handle the search in the sky using our Astro Sliders," Alvin said. "Very well," Max said. "We'll handle the search on the streets using the T.F. Roadsters."

"We need to find Melinda quickly, or else she'll be lost forever," Alvin said. "Rangers, let's go to work!"

High above Beverly Hills, Eleanor found a black van near a storm drain tunnel. Using the sensors in her helmet, she saw Schroeder and his goons, as well as a bound and gagged Melinda Crosby. "Eleanor to Alvin. I found them."

Schroeder laughed as Melinda continued to struggle against the ropes which bound her to the chair. "Struggle all you want, missy," he said. "There's nothing that can save you." "_WANNA BET?_" a voice called out. Schroeder and his cronies turned to where the voice emanated.

The seven Toon Force Rangers and six Neo-Space Rangers stood, hands on their sidearms. "Give us Crosby!" the Green Toon Force Ranger said. "Never!" Schroeder said. "I want Number 5!" "You're in no position to negotiate," the Red Neo-Space Ranger said. "But if it's Number 5 you want, it's Number 5 you'll get! D.E.C.A., energize!"

Four flares of white light resolved behind Schroeder and his men. Schroeder cringed when he heard a familiar voice, tinged with anger, say "Hello, Bozos!" Schroeder slowly turned around and saw Number 5 and the Three Stooges, their eyes red with anger and restored laser cannons on their shoulders.

"You tried to disassemble Melinda Crosby! That's unacceptable! Moe, Larry, Curly! Lock on target and fire at will!" Number 5 said. The laser cannons of the Three Stooges lit up and fired. A red laser beam lanced out from each cannon and melted the belt buckles of the nearest kidnapper, causing his pants to fall to his knees.

Number 5 rolled forward and fired his laser cannon at Schroeder's belt buckle. Schroeder's pants fell to his knees. "All right, all right! We surrender!" Schroeder yelled. "Survey says... right answer!" Number 5 said. "Rangers, they're all yours!"

As the Neo-Space Rangers moved to take Schroeder and his men into custody, the Green Toon Force Ranger moved to untie the ropes binding Melinda to the chair. After the Green Ranger removed her gag, Melinda took a deep breath. "Who are you?" she said.

"I'm the Green Toon Force Ranger," he said. "Your parents and boyfriend will be happy to learn you're okay. They're at the studio waiting for you."

A couple of hours later, Jason stood at the indoor entrance to the Bob Barker Studio, nervously fingering a small green case in the pocket of his sport jacket. He heard applause coming from the other side of the double doors he stood in front of.

"I'm nervous as hell," Jason said into his communicator. "_Well, don't worry,_" Alvin said from the Astro Megaship. "_It'll be over before you know it._"

Jason looked over at a nearby monitor, which showed Bob moving over to where Melinda sat in Contestant's Row. "_Now, Melinda, at this point in the show, I'd ask Rich for the next name on his list. But, I decided that you should have the honor_," Bob said, handing his trademark microphone to Melinda.

"_Okay, Rich, what's the next name on your list?_" Melinda said. Jason mentally steeled himself for a possible rejection as the doors were opened by two red-coated CBS pages. "_Jason Archer, come on down! You're the next contestant on _The Price Is Right" the announcer said.

The _Jason's Jam-Time_ theme (actually the theme to the 1994 nighttime version of _The Price Is Right_) began to play as Jason began to jog down to Contestant's Row. He smiled as Melinda shot an "if looks could kill" look at Jason and Bob.

Melinda handed the long, thin microphone back to Bob as Jason arrived at Contestant's Row. "I know Jason's not really here to be a contestant. Are you, Jason?" Bob asked before handing the microphone to Jason.

"No, I'm not, Bob," Jason said. "Bob, I'm a loyal friend and true, but humor me. How many 'unique requests' have you had over the years?" Bob noticed the inflection Jason put on "unique requests," and smiled as he turned to where a producer sat. The producer held up three fingers, then mouthed something.

Jason could see that the producer was saying "Including when Jeff proposed to Rebecca two years ago." "Three, to our knowledge," Bob said after turning back to face Jason. "Well, today, on your very last show here on CBS, you'll have your fourth," Jason said as he pulled the green case from his pocket.

Turning to Melinda, Jason opened the case and fell to one knee. "Melinda Jane Crosby, will you do me the ultimate honor of being my wife?" Jason asked.

The audience burst into cheers as Melinda began to cry, the emotion openly visible on her face. "Yes, I will!" she said. Jason began to slip the ring on her finger, but stopped as he heard his communicator beep.

Jason pressed the OFF control as he finished putting the ring on Melinda's finger.

An hour later, back on the Astro Megaship, Jason and Melinda resolved from the teleport beam. "I understand why you turned off your communicator," Alvin said before cheers rang out on the Bridge from the other Rangers. "Congratulations, you two," Roxanne said.

"Thanks, Roxanne," Jason said before turning to Number 5, situated at the Helm console. "Number 5, set course for New York City. We have a concert to go to."

As the Megaship turned away from CBS Television City, Alvin turned to Brittany. "There is a new song I think we should add to our set-an engagement present for Jason and Melinda," he said.

MADISON SQUARE GARDEN

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

FIVE DAYS LATER

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Madison Square Garden and the first stop on the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20__th__ Anniversary World Tour, presented by Paramount Home Entertainment and XBOX 360_," the announcer said. "_And now, ladies and gentlemen, here they are: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!_"

Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore took their instruments, while Alvin and Brittany went to the microphones set up at center stage. "How ya doin', New York?!" Alvin said. The audience cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're gonna get a special added attraction later in the show," Brittany said. "We're gonna debut a brand-new song from our upcoming SFM Records release _Beyond the Mystic_ right here tonight, but that's gonna be later."

After they performed "Diamond Dolls," Brittany walked up to her microphone as Alvin handed sheets of music to Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. "It's now time, ladies and gents, for us to debut our brand-new single. It'll be on our next SFM Records CD, _Beyond the Mystic_, due in stores September 7th. We wrote it-Alvin and I-earlier today in honor of the engagement of two of our close, personal friends. For the future Mister and Missus Jason Kennedy Archer, here is our new single, 'Come and Follow Me.'"

Jason and Melinda smiled, then kissed, as the new song began. And so too, did the next big adventure for everyone involved in the tour.

_Next time, the Chipmunk Tour Saga jets to Middleton, Colorado, home of _Kim Possible

_The adventure continues in _

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book II:

"Sitch and Sensibility"


End file.
